Cynthia
Cynthia is a recurring character throughout the Pokemon Heroes Series. She is the former Sinnoh League Champion before Eliza, and is the love interest of Sam's mentor, Palmer. Cynthia is also the former apprentice to Professor Rowan Oak, and once sought to become a Pokemon Professor like him, though later changed her mind in favour of becoming League Champion of Sinnoh. Basic Information *Cynthia's height is 5'11" *Cynthia's astrological sign is Sagittarius *Cynthia's dream is currently unknown *Cynthia's favourite food is strawberries, her least favourite food is liver *Cynthias's hobbies include studying Pokemon and quiet vacations to tropical and oceanic areas, as well as sketching Pokemon *It is unknown who Cynthia currently wishes to battle *Cynthia is known to have caught and/or owned at least 14 different species of Pokemon **This includes: ***9/107 Sinnoh Pokemon ***2/100 Johto Pokemon ***3/135 Hoenn Pokemon Early Life Cynthia was once a young girl from Twinleaf Town and was extremely close with Palmer when they were young. On the day that the two of them started their Pokemon Journey they came across a young Professor Rowan and Aurelio Giovinazzo battling at the Lake Verity waterfront. After witnessing this battle, Palmer begged Aurelio to be his mentor, to which Aurelio agreed, while Cynthia became Professor Rowan's. After this point, the two of them would appear to Palmer and Cynthia when requested, usually at important points of their travels through the Sinnoh Region. Though Palmer had a greater skill and tenacity for Pokemon battles than Cynthia, Cynthia was skilled in her own right, however Cynthia's true passions lied in Pokemon Breeding as well as studying and drawing the Pokemon she caught and met on her travels. Eventually, at the age of 11 and after a year of travelling, Palmer and Cynthia went on the challenge the Elite Four but lost after the third member. While Palmer couldn't accept the defeat and left to grow stronger on the island now known as the Battle Zone, Cynthia returned home to Twinleaf Town. Whislt there she continued to learn how to battle under Professor Rowan, and even got the chance to further her love of Pokemon Research and studied to become a Pokemon Professor under Rowan. It was during this time that Cynthia helped Professor Rowan and Professor Oak develop the Pokedex. When Palmer returned from the Battle Zone, stronger than before and a changed man, he and Cynthia cotinued their friendship, with Cynthia being exstatic to see her friend once more. Their time together was short lived, as Palmer, feeling inadequate still, left to continue his personal training under Aurelio in his home region. Once more, Palmer returened three years later, now at the age of 17. Cynthia and him, once more, rekindled their friendship as if nothing had changed, and spent many months together, growing closer than ever. Especially after the death of Palmer's mother and last living parent, when Cynthia was the only person Palmer wished to see or speak to. The two even made plans to go to Sinnoh University together and becoming Pokemon Professors, but once more, Palmer, feeling indequate at his own lack of skills, and missing the thrill that travel and battle gave him, left Cynthia and their plans behind to travel the world. Cynthia, hurt that her friend continued to leave her, gathered up all her Pokemon and strength, and challenged the Elite Four of Sinnoh, finally defeating Adelaida De Oliveira, the League Champion at the time, and becoming the new League Champion herself. Cynthia spent many years as Champion, until a few years before the start of the series she was defeated by Eliza, and stepped down as Champion, becoming a representative of the Sinnoh League, though taking more time for herself than she had when she was Champion. Her and Palmer continue to meet up at important events, though while Palmer continues to attempt to woo Cynthia, Cynthia continues to reject him. History Sinnoh Saga Cynthia first appeared in the series in the chapter The Hearthome Battle Tournament Begins!, though her appearance in the chapter is limited. She first appears at the opening ceremony of the tournament's preliminary stage, where she assist's Eliza with the opening speech and leads the contestants down into the underground reception hall to await their battles. Cynthia had a more pronounced appearance once inside the reception hall, meeting with Sam and his friends personally, and discussing, albeit in a limited manner, her past with Palmer before leaving to conduct more tournament business. Cynthia did not appear for the remainder of the chapter, though it is more than likely she will appear again later in the series. Pokemon Pokemon Currently in Rotation Trivia *Cynthia is one of the few characters to be considered a "celebrity" in the series, along with Palmer *Cynthia is implied to be good friends with Adelaida De Oliveira, the Sinnoh League Champion before her *It is implied, though unknow for certain, that Palmer and Cynthia's past is romantic, as Palmer mentions regretting letting her go *Though their romantic past is uncomfirmed, her and Palmer are known for their constant bouts of flirting and Cynthia's subsequent rejection of Palmer's advances; whether Cynthia reciprocates feelings for Palmer is unknown *Cynthia is said to be extremely skilled at sketching both landscapes and Pokemon Category:Recurring Characters Category:All Characters